fractioned_memoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian (God)
His Family died when he was young. murdered. by demons. He was raised by Lucifer. A kid in a Huge Mansion in hell. With his memories of his mother and father. He had anger lust greedy and power. He wanted to defeat everything he despised humans and demons alike, So he grew stronger and went to achieve that Lucifer couldn't. History Early Life Damian was a Smart and Good looking boy who attracted a lot of females and males back in 2000 BC he was a normal boy who didn't posses any sort of abilities yet, however he was casted out as a Demon the village didn't have enough proof so they invented it and it resorted to killing his family as well. Damian went out to buy some groceries during that time, he loved shopping buying thinks for his family and brothers / sisters but when he came back he saw his mother hanged and sisters / brothers killed with swords and it said "Holy Knights cleansed this place from demons" Damian was enraged by this act, and he performed necromancy to try to revive them but it failed miserably as he didn't have enough knowledge to do this, Necromancy can not bring the people he wanted but the dead without souls can, So he tried multiple times over and over until he gave up. But the Knights came back and saw Damian as they rushed to him Lucifer came to his aid with his demons and wiped them out, Lucifer said "Come my son, you will be the new generation of Demo- No Demon God" Damian accepted his offer and became his son and adoptive son, he wanted so much to kill these holy church that someday he could. Around 2045 BC Damian was Pledged as a Chosen one, All Demons Feared him Angels went around trying to kill said child but failed, God however was exceptional with love with this child, he thought about replacement of him to make Damian said God, but Damian had enough and made his own Castle to start out as Demon King of Earth he loved humans and praised them of how they acted but that changed when he became God Around 2074 BC Damian and Ignea went on fighting with the angels of heaven and won, Lucifer was so proud that he went back to rule hell and Damian was sought out to be King of all, Heaven and Hell made a link that demons and angels could travel there without limitations. Appearance Damian is a lean, muscular boy of average height with a slightly pale skin tone, red / white eyes, darken hair, and has abnormal aura surrounding him Damian has a scar on his stomic and arms hidden by his uniform. Following his massive battles that he started to wipe out his old village from the map the holy knights stabbed him many times but he didn't die, he kept going after the church as he had this rage blood thirst, As he grew his Demonic Wings he was considered Demon Prince and went up in the sky so high that no demon can compare that speed as he launched a big Vaporizing Magic with this Fearsome Roar, he wiped the church along with the knights out. ever since then he was a person who protected people from evil Magic and Abilities Ability Creation - Ability to Create A lot of Abilities and cast them out to non-ability people. Alternate Universe Creation - Ability to create Universes and Alternate them how he sees fit Cosmic Creation - Ability to create on a cosmic scale, including creation of planets, stars, moons, galaxies, etc. Empathic Creation - Create items/beings through the power of emotion. Imagination Manifestation - Bring anything from user's imagination into existence. Life Creation - Ability to Create Life when he desires Reality Creation - Create realities within realities. Reality Defense - Use reality/layers of reality to various defenses. Energy Erasure - Erase Energy from everything in existence Reality Attacks - Release/use reality/reality energies for various attacks. Space Depletion - Deplete space Time Destruction - Destroy time. Total Event Collapse - destroy verses/series franchises Infinite Supply - Generate an infinite supply of anything Omnifarious - Shape shift without limit. Reality Condition - Have a condition enhanced by reality warping. (Damian posses more Abilities but to list them all it will be quite competitive and time) Power Attack Power - 9999/9999 Defensive Power - 9999/9999 Speed - 9999/9999 Intelligence - 9999/9999 Explosiveness - 9999/9999 Category:Gods